OLIVER
'OLIVER '''jest chłopięcym głosem (oficjalnie ma 12 lat) serii Vocaloid 3, wyprodukowanym przez dwie firmy: PowerFX oraz VocaTone. W sprzedaży pojawił się 21 grudnia 2011. Początkowo dostępny był tylko do ściągnięcia za opłatą, jednak potem stworzono także wersję na DVD. Tożsamość dawcy głosu OLIVERA nie została ujawniona, ponieważ w chwili nagrywania był nieletni. Wiadomo tylko, że był 13-letnim brytyjskim chłopcem. Cechy głosu jakie zauważono *Ma znaczące ulepszenia w stosunku do poprzednich angielskich Vocaloidów i używając go stosunkowo łatwo uzyskać satysfakcjonujące wyniki w porównaniu z wieloma innymi. *Jego głos jest skierowany do klasycznego stylu chóralnego i jest w stanie śpiewać w wielu gatunkach muzycznych, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich wokali, takich jak Prima i Tonio, które są stworzone bardziej do stylu operowego. *Potrafi brzmieć bardziej emocjonalnie niż starsze angielskie Vocaloidy i ma lepsze umiejętności językowe. *Na niektórych nutach sepleni. *W stanie surowym jego samogłoski na niższych dźwiękach brzmią nosowo i niepewnie. *Według producenta, jest łatwiejszy do miksowania w zakresach F4 i wyższych. Inny użytkownik zalecił pracę w zakresie od C3 do A4, w zależności od strojenia. Uwagi dotyczące fonetyki *Jest jedynym Vocaloidem, który używa zarówno starego systemu fonemów oddechu z V2, jak i próbek oddechu WAV używanych w V3. Problemy z oprogramowaniem jakie zauważono *Ze względu na delikatny głos, jeśli nie jest odpowiednio dostrojony ma pewne problemy z wymową. Na wyższych nutach brakuje mu przejrzystości i może mamrotać. Radzi sobie nieźle z długimi nutami, ale jest trochę trudności w sprawieniu by krótkie nuty brzmiały wyraźnie. *Omawiając GUMI English, NeutrinoP wspomniał, że niektóre próbki dla Olivera zostały nagrane nieprawidłowo. Innym nie przypisano prawidłowej długości. W konsekwencji nagle przerywa niektóre notatki. Reakcje OLIVER był w momencie wydania najlepiej odbieranym w fandomie angielskim Vocaloidem. W pewnej chwili miał przed wydaniem więcej fan artów na Pixiv niż niektóre japońskie Vocaloidy z VOCALOID 3, które stały się znane na jakiś czas przed jego ogłoszeniem. Jego temat na Vocaloid Otaku osiągnął 100 stron (posortowano 20 postów na stronę), docierając szybciej niż inne tematy dotyczące niewydanych Vocaloidów. Pierwsze dwa dema Olivera, "Circus Monster" i Scarborough Fair", zdołały uzyskać ponad 30 000+ wyświetleń w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca od przesłania, co nie zdarzało się poprzednim angielskim Vocaloidom. W kwietniu 2012 Oliver wyprzedził BIG AL'a w popularności angielskiego VOCALOIDa. Obecnie jest najpopularniejszym Vocaloidem przeznaczonym do śpiewania tylko po angielsku w fandomie zarówno w Japonii, jak i za granicą. Pod koniec sierpnia 2012 jego piosenka demo "Dinky Dink" stała się pierwszym demo stworzonego wyłącznie dla języka angielskiego Vocaloida, które osiągnęło ponad 100 000 wyświetleń. Zgodnie z Google Trends, szczytem jego popularności był sierpień 2013, prawdopodobnie ze względu na popularność animacji "Bee and Puppycat" na YouTube. Spowodowało to, że średnie wyniki wyszukiwania były wyższe w roku po sierpniu 2013, niż przed sierpniem 2013. Oliver był również jednym z niewielu nowych VOCALOID 3, których wzrost popularności wyszukiwania oznaczał, że był wyższy pod koniec ery VOCALOID 3 niż na początku. Piosenka "Stay With Me" osiągnęła milion wyświetleń. Demo Piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez OLIVERA. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Addiction to Pain *eTeRNiTY *Ice Sculptures *Pumpkin March *Starlight Keeper *Still Love You *Take You Back *Tarantula *The Logical Pink Gizmo and The Gingerbread Man ft. GUMI *The Umbrella Salesman *Twaddles of a Flue Faker *Undertaker's Daughter *Unown *want *Where Have You Been Ciekawostki *Ptak OLIVERA to czyż złotawy (ang. ''American Goldfinch). Gatunek ten został rzekomo wybrany, aby podkreślić, że nad OLIVEREM pracowało wielu Amerykanów. *Początkowo OLIVER miał mieć na imię Cody. *Przez swoich amerykańskich fanów ptak OLIVERA został nazwany imieniem James. *OLIVER przyjął się wśród japońskich fanów Vocaloid o wiele lepiej niż poprzednie anglojęzyczne Vocaloidy. *1 kwietnia 2012 roku VocaTone potwierdził, że James uzyska głos i zostanie ich kolejnym produktem, jednak okazało się to tylko primaaprilisowym żartem. Galeria Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z Oliverem Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Męskie głosy Kategoria:Spis